The present invention relates to self-service terminals (SSTs), and to methods of processing media deposited in an SST. In particular, the invention relates to methods of processing media when an error or failure occurs in the SST.
Self-service terminals (SSTs) are commonly used to conduct transactions involving valuable media, such as banknotes or checks. Such transactions may include making purchases, for example purchasing travel tickets, and settling utility bills, where it is necessary to deposit media into the SST to complete the transaction. Similarly, many automated teller machines (ATMs) provide a facility whereby media may be deposited into the ATM, for crediting to the user""s bank account.
Such facilities may include a detector whereby the SST may determine the number and type of media deposited, for example the number of banknotes deposited and their denomination, and thus calculate the value of the deposit. The SST will then ask the user to confirm that this is the correct value, and, if so, proceeds with the transaction, making an internal record of the value of the deposit for subsequent auditing purposes. Alternatively, the SST may not have the facility to calculate the value of the deposit, and require the user to enter the value of the deposited media, which is then accepted. An internal record is made for subsequent auditing and comparison of the deposit with the record.
Previously, SSTs have been provided with input arrangements which require media such as banknotes to be deposited xe2x80x9cone at a timexe2x80x9d, by feeding individual banknotes into a deposit slot. However, this process may be unacceptably slow for many users, for example shopkeepers wishing to deposit the day""s takings in an ATM. Accordingly, more recently developed ATMs include the facility to deposit bundles of banknotes, which notes are then picked from the bundle and processed relatively quickly. However, SSTs and ATMs may malfunction occasionally, particularly where the terminal is processing deposited media: perhaps the most common malfunction is the result of deposited media, such as old, soiled or damaged banknotes, jamming in the input mechanism of a terminal. In such instances, the conventional SST response is to deactivate immediately to avoid exacerbating the malfunction. A service engineer must then be contacted to repair and reactivate the SST.
In such situations, the user may find that they have deposited some valuable media, and the SST has then deactivated with no indication that the partial deposit has been acknowledged or accepted, and no means of proving that a deposit was made. Not only does this result in stress and frustration for the user, but there may also be problems associated with the subsequent manual auditing of the SST, as there is no record corresponding to the last xe2x80x9cpartialxe2x80x9d deposit. This is particularly so with SSTs which calculate the value of the deposit, as typically no transaction record is produced until all of the media have been deposited in the SST and the deposit element of the transaction completed. As a result, it is necessary to reconcile the whole machine to determine the xe2x80x9cexcessxe2x80x9d represented by the incomplete deposit, which will often necessitate the depositor waiting until the next day of business before the value of the incomplete deposit is confirmed.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or alleviate these and other disadvantages of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing media deposited in a self-service terminal (SST) where a malfunction has occurred during the course of a deposit operation and has interrupted the deposit operation, the method comprising the steps of:
requesting the user to enter the value of the deposit made prior to the interruption of the deposit operation;
logging the entered value;
providing a receipt for the deposit; and
deactivating the SST.
This method minimizes the stress experienced by the user by providing a receipt, preferably in the from of a hard copy, which confirms that a deposit has been made, rather than deactivating immediately without providing the user with any form of record or acknowledgement of their partial deposit. The user may then present this receipt to prove that they had indeed made a deposit. Further, the step of inputting the value of the deposit provides a record which may subsequently be checked during manual auditing, so making this task easier for the SST operator. During or following a malfunction it may not be possible or advisable to use or rely upon an automated media valuation facility, as this may be associated with the malfunction. However, manual auditing of the final deposit will tend to be relatively straightforward, as deposited items are typically held in xe2x80x9cescrowxe2x80x9d, separate from the main media storage facility within the terminal, until the deposit is completed; thus, after a malfunction, an auditor need only confirm the value of media in escrow (and any recovered xe2x80x9cjammedxe2x80x9d notes) as representing the value of the interrupted deposit.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of:
reconciling the value of said deposit against the logged value.
The method may also comprise the step of contacting the user if the actual value of the deposit and the logged value do not reconcile, to resolve the difference.
Preferably, the method further comprises providing at least contact details for the user to allow the user to contact the SST operator following deactivation of the SST. These contact details may be provided along with or as part of the receipt, and will further serve to reassure the user. In addition, the user may be provided with details of the reconciliation procedure. The user may also be allowed to enter contact details, such as a temporary address or telephone number, in the event that the owner of the SST desires to contact the user and the user is not presently resident at their home address. This has the advantage that if the user is located away from his normal residence (for example, on a business trip or on holiday) then he/she can be contacted at a temporary address.
The SST may incorporate a journal printer or the like for creating a hard copy of the terminal transactions, and the method may further comprise creating a special reference in the terminal journal containing details of the interrupted deposit, further facilitating rapid reconciliation.